1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a sealed push-button switch, and more particularly, to a sealed push-button switch which is employed to detect a locked door of, for example, a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A well known sealed push-button switch includes a case in which movable and stationary contacts are housed. The case has a cover, and a base in which terminals, to which leads are soldered, are embedded. A frame is fixed to the base at the lower portion of the base. A resin material is injected into the frame and set to fix the leads soldered to the terminals.
In the switch having the foregoing structure, the air in the case is heated by a melted resin material. The heated air expands, leaks out through gaps between the terminals and the base, and further through the melted resin material and produces a rugged outer surface on the set resin. In addition, air bubbles suspended in the resin can coalesce into a passage through which a liquid such as water can pass through the resin to short-circuit the terminals.